Flesh and Vapor
by E.M Travers
Summary: Another Jogan one-shot based on Cp Coulter's Meta, but with my own  little added twist to the plot. What it Julian had wings of his own? "And what  do I look like compared to this idiot? Julian thought bitterly. Something  dragged straight from hell."


AN: Another little one shot. Added onto the Lullaby one-shot…because, hey, everyone likes Jogan. This one's based off cp's Meta fic…with my own little spin on it…I gave Julian wings of his own. As for visualization, if my descriptions aren't offering enough, picture these big, black dragon-esque wings, that sort of billow out just above Julian's shoulder blades. I don't own Cp's OC's. Oh…and, something to look for in this story, I stuck some symbolization in there, see if you can find it. :)

* * *

><p>"Alright. Ready?" Logan called cautiously from where he was seated on the fence post.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Julian shouted from where he was perched on the roof of Stuart House.

Logan raised an arm to signal his friend to go.

Julian dove off the roof in-Olympic diver form, head first.

Logan tensed, his white wings automatically preparing him to launch forward to save Julian.

"Now, Julian!" Logan called.

"Shut up! I got it!" Julian growled. With a grunt, Julian's own leathery, dark wings opened immediately in one lucid motion, looking ready to catch the air-drift and send the actor skyward. However, something was happening that his wings just didn't seem to be catching the air currents the right way, and he plunged downward.

Julian gave a yell, his wings struggling to balance him as he tilted awkwardly towards the ground. He extended an arm, palm extended towards the cobblestone of the walkway. A burst of white-hot fire shot from the brunette's hand, sending Julian exploding skyward. Feeling the wind currents whipping around him, his wings immediately extended, but to no avail. Julian landed on his feet roughly, dropping to his knees from the impact.

Logan shot into the air gracefully, landing at Julian's side in one quick swoop.

"Jules? You okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine. It'd be better if I actually learned how to work these things." Julian mumbled, standing up easily, his wings tucking themselves as close to his body as possible.

"Maybe yours just need to be broken in more…" Logan pondered, reaching out to extend one of Julian's wings, his thumb lightly brushing across the tough scaly-leather of the right wing, which was so black it looked almost blue. Julian gave a small murmur of a noise to the feel of Logan's fingers running over the reptilian appendages on his back.

"…Wait…Jules, can you actually feel my hand?" Logan said, his brow furrowing in confusion as he ran his index finger along the sharp arch of the wing. Julian made another pleased noise from the back of his throat, turning around to glare at Logan.

"Yes. Don't you feel it when someone touches your wing? Or are they just as numb as your head?" Julian asked, retaining his usual icy tone of voice. Logan shook his head.

"Not at all. Well…not physically, anyway. I had Derek and Bailey try to see how far we could bend them. From what I saw, Derek twisted this one-" Logan raised his left wing. "To where you'd expect it to break in half…and at the breaking point, it just went tingly and translucent and it ghosted out of his arms." Logan shrugged.

"It…ghosted?" Julian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. It's like…watch this." Logan said, walking over to a large statue fixated in the fountain outside Stuart. His right wing lifted as high as it could go, and then Logan brought it crashing down with blinding speed and strength, right into the marble statue. There was a soft whooshing sound, and Logan's wing dissipated into white vapor, cutting straight through the statue before reforming once it was through.

Julian crossed his arms in confusion, his wings leisurely overlapping in an elegant sort of way. His wings certainly weren't like that. They were completely solid. When they whacked into something, if it was soft enough, his wings worked like a knife, cutting it apart easily. When it was more solid…well, then it just hurt. Not…vapor, or whatever Logan's wings were made of. Muscles, bone, and sinew. Flesh and blood.

Julian reached up to grab a handful of ivory-tinted feathers from one of the blonde's wings. His grip started out as experimental, to see if Logan truly didn't feel anything. Then it softened into running his fingers through the feathers, when he realized how different Logan's wings felt from his own. The feathers felt like pure velvet, and the way they glistened in the sun was really, beautiful. Julian had to admit it; Logan looked like one of the flawlessly carved angel statues he'd seen when he visited art galas in Italy.

* * *

><p><em>And what do I look like compared to this idiot?<em>

_Something dragged straight from hell._

Julian thought bitterly as he looked up, almost angrily at his own wings. For one of the first times ever, deep down, he felt…_ugly_ compared to Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan felt nothing when Julian was feeling his wings. Just like usual. Logan sighed, reaching out to absentmindedly run a few of his fingertips over Julian's left wing, which was billowing over his own shoulder. Sure, Julian's wings weren't pearly-white and gleaming like his own, but Julian wasn't terrible looking at all to begin with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, mine look better than his.<strong>

**But I can't feel anything at all with mine.**

**And I'm the one completely messed up on the inside anyway.**

Logan found himself questioning why Julian didn't end up with beautiful, yet feeling wings; And himself with the dark, numbed, and leathery wings.

* * *

><p>All of Logan's thoughts stopped completely when he began to feel…something in his wings. He actually felt one of Julian's fingers trace the curve of the arch of his right wing. What exactly it was wasn't clear. Logan couldn't explain it. It was just…there. Completely subtle. Julian's other hand traced along the tip of the other wing, and the nameless feeling grew stronger. Whatever Jules had felt, he was sure this is what it was. A small, melodic humming-sound slipped from Logan's lips as he leaned into the feeling of Julian running his hands through the feathers.<p>

Julian raised an eyebrow at the noise Logan had made. "I thought you said you couldn't feel." Julian murmured, crossing his arms.

"I did. But then you did it." Logan mumbled, his wings twitching gently.

Julian leaned in towards Logan to brush his thumb across the same spot which his noise had originated from. Had Julian's cologne always seemed so strong? So pleasant? So…intoxicating? Logan didn't wait to find out; he was too busy contemplating something insane.

The blonde leaned in to press his lips up against Julian's in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, immediately embarrassed. Julian was straight, what the hell possessed him to kiss his best friend, Julian Larson-Armstrong: International Movie Star, his wingman-

Julian suddenly kissed Logan back gently, after breaking apart; he leaned in, resting his forehead against the blonde's and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. He panicked when he felt the absence of the ground beneath his shoes. He automatically wrapped his legs around Logan's midsection to prevent himself from falling.

Logan, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing Julian frightened for a change. He chuckled, dropping them both on the roof of the observatory.

"You still have to learn how to fly, you know." Logan teased.

"Says you, bird-brain. I've realized something." Julian said with his signature mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, Jules?" Logan said, smiling slightly at the fact that Julian still hadn't let go of him, even after he'd landed.

"I like flying like this much more." Julian murmured, resting his head on Logan's chest.

* * *

><p>Reviews=Kurt's cookies.<p> 


End file.
